


Still Sexy

by missindependent4



Series: Sexy Slytherins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missindependent4/pseuds/missindependent4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sexy Slytherins. Harry and Draco deal with the aftermath of Slytherin's secret and their engagement being revealed while they try and plan their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Sexy

Ever since the engagement Harry was surprised that it had yet to get around Hogwarts, despite it being a week since Harry told Ron and Hermione. It was true that only his two best friends and the Slytherins knew, but even Ron was known for spouting off important information in the heat of the moment.

He was currently reading a Defense book in the Gryffindor common room and most of the seventh years and quite a few sixth years were still up. When Lavender Brown opened her mouth to gossip she spoke none too quietly, allowing most of the occupants to overhear.

"Well," began Lavender in what she wanted to pass off as a hushed tone, but clearly it was meant to be overheard. "I heard Malfoy was seen snogging Pansy Parkinson this afternoon. And last night Susan who had heard from Hannah who heard from Tracy said they saw him fucking Zach Smith in the Astronomy Tower!"

Both Ron and Hermione had stopped working on their homework at overhearing the conversation to glance nervously at Harry. The three knew that this was not true because Harry had been with Draco yesterday evening and earlier that afternoon Slytherin had quidditch practice. Anyone with a brain could put two and two together about the quidditch part, but apparently the gossip was too tantalizing.

"Shut up, Lavender," Harry said coldly. He set his book down on the couch next to him and whirled around to face where Lavender, Parvati, and several sixth year girls were sitting at a table. Lavender's eyes widened, but her jaw was set in defiance.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend is such a slut, Harry," she said snippily with a flip of her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know why you think he would stay faithful to you. He's just like any other slutty Slytherin. I mean I understand he's sexy, but really."

"You don't know anything, Lavender. None of you do! Where on earth you come up with these ridiculous ideas to spread around I have no idea, but you better shut up before I permanently seal your mouth."

Several people gasped at the statement. Rarely did Gryffindors threaten each other and the fact that Harry Potter was making the threats made it even worse.

Lavender laughed a high pitched girly laugh that made Harry's fists curl.

"Oh please, Harry. You know he's just going to drop you once he's tired of fucking you."

Before anyone realized what had happened, Harry's wand was out and pointed at the blonde haired girl whose eyes widened.

"You listen and listen well. Everyone better hear this! If I hear anymore shite about the Slytherins and how they're sluts and whores I'll hex you all into the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey won't have enough beds for the lot of you. And if you say one more thing about Draco you'll never leave the hospital wing."

There was silence, but apparently Lavender just didn't know when to stop.

"Harry, you're being completely irrational!" she cried.

"Lavender, shut up," hissed Parvati, noting how Harry's eyes were narrowed and the grip on his wand had tightened.

The other Gryffindor girl didn't listen and batted away Parvati's hand, a frown on her face.

"He must have put you under some spell because you can't possibly think -," she started, but Harry interrupted.

"For fuck's sake Lavender, shut up! Draco and I are engaged and I swear if you say one more thing about how he's fucking other people I'll fuck _you_ up!"

The silence was deafening and Lavender turned white as a sheet.

"What?" someone whispered.

"Harry, you're engaged?"

"To Malfoy?"

"Since when?"

Harry's wand arm dropped and he rubbed his temple, glancing towards Ron and Hermione who were both staring at him with wide eyes. He gave a shrug as if to say he didn't mean for it to happen, but he didn't really care.

"Yes, we're engaged and have been for about a week now," he explained to the room. "Draco's a pureblood and we're following the pureblood traditions and no, we don't plan to marry quite yet. I suggest you all read up about their traditions."

Harry sat back down on the couch and picked up his book again as if nothing ever happened.

"Harry," began Hermione softly, but Harry cut her off.

"Not now, Hermione. Can we talk some other time? I really just want to finish reading this."

The brunette nodded although she exchanged another worried look with her boyfriend who just shrugged in response.

Harry supposed that he best find Draco early tomorrow morning to tell him that he let the cat out of the bag.

\-------

Draco was standing in front of his mirror carefully knotting his tie into place when he saw the reflection of his fiancée enter his bedroom.

"Hey," said Harry, moving towards Draco and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Draco's neck.

"I didn't even hear you come in," the Slytherin murmured with closed eyes.

"I need to tell you something."

Harry felt Draco tense in his hold and Draco slowly extricated himself, stepping towards his bed.

"What happened?"

"Lavender was running her mouth last night and well, I blurted that you and I were engaged and that everyone needed to read up on pureblood traditions."

There was silence and Harry shifted from foot to foot, running his hand through his hair nervously and glancing at Draco.

The blonde stepped forward and put his hands on either side of Harry's face.

"You think I'm mad?" he asked softly.

"Er, maybe? I wasn't sure how you wanted to let everyone know."

Draco leant forward and softly pressed his lips to Harry's, their mouths parting and tongues sliding wetly against each other's.

When they broke away Harry rested his forehead against Draco's.

"Everyone was bound to find out," Draco said. "Who cares what they think?"

"I know," Harry said with a sigh. "Perhaps I'm expecting the worse from everyone and backlash from it all."

Draco shrugged and took hold of Harry's hand, giving it a tug to sit down on the bed next to him.

"Don't worry," he said, trying to assure Harry by squeezing his hand and sending him a smile. "I'm a Slytherin remember? And you're a big brave Gryffindor. Besides, we only have three more months here and then we'll be out of Hogwarts."

Harry groaned, rubbing his forehead as if his head ached even though it didn't.

"And I have no idea what I'm going to do afterwards. I don't want to be an auror anymore and sure, quidditch would be fun, but I can't imagine traveling all the time for it."

A soft kiss was pressed against Harry's cheek and he turned his head to see loving gray eyes staring up at him.

"There's no rush to decide. I do know one thing though so I hope it appeases you." A playful smirk emerged on Draco's face.

"Really? And what would that be oh wise one?"

"Mhmm," Draco murmured, his hand reaching up to brush his fingers through Harry's thick unruly hair. "I plan on making you very happy so that's something to count on."

Harry's heart fluttered at Draco's words and he wondered how it was possible that within these past few months they had come so far; how within the past year and a half the enmity between them had disappeared and had transformed into what Harry was sure to be love.

"I think you're doing a very good job of that already," he told Draco, his own face breaking out into a smile. "And I hope I make you as happy as you make me."

Draco's arm slid down to his neck and pulled him closer, the pink lips begging to be kissed again.

"You already have."

\-----

The next day Harry knew that the news of his and Draco's engagement had been spread due to the looks, pointing, and whispering from his fellow students.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Ron asked as he glared down a third year Ravenclaw who was gaping at Harry.

"Not really. I've been the center of gossip for years so why should it bother me now?"

"Okay," said Ron, stopping and turning to face Harry causing the other teen to halt where he was. "I'm not a huge fan of Malfoy, but you two decided to do this so I'll support you, but don't you worry that it'll put a strain on your relationship?"

Ron was worried about Harry's relationship? He almost laughed at the absurdity of it all, but he held back and concentrated on Ron's words.

"No. Draco and I have both been scrutinized since we've been young and we'll be able to handle it."

The redhead sighed and glanced around, watching as people walked by them to their classes.

"I don't just mean the gossip, Harry. You're marrying into a very upper-class pure-blood family and this engagement thing you just learned about is only the beginning of the long list of pureblood traditions.”

Harry opened his mouth to interject that Ron could teach him, but his friend continued.

"I know they have traditions that my family or Neville's don't practice because it's the Malfoys and they’re upper-class. I'm just worried it's going to be too much for you. It's better to back out early on than later."

Perhaps Ron had a point, that there would be an overwhelming amount of information that Harry would have to learn about the Malfoys and all the other traditions they took part of, but Harry wasn't willing to give up the promising future he and Draco had together.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but I want to be with Draco. I know the stress and information may be too much at times, but I'll do it for him, Ron."

Ron stared at Harry and then shook his head, a smile forming on his face.

"You have it bad, mate." Harry grinned back and they started walking towards Herbology together. "How you love Malfoy I have no idea."

Harry shrugged as they stepped outside into the warm spring sunshine. "He's very loveable I'll have you know. Once you get past his snarky exterior."

Ron raised his eyebrows in disbelief and snorted. "Sure, if you think snakes are cute, cuddly, and loveable then I'm sure he's right up your alley, but then again you do have a penchant for snakes."

Harry only smirked in reply.

\-----

The paper slapped against the desk that Harry was sitting at in the library later that evening and Harry frowned, the creases in his forehead quickly disappearing once he saw that Draco was standing in front of him.

"I think my mother has some sort of agenda, I swear. With father gone and our recent engagement I think she'll form her own grassroots pureblood group."

Harry had no idea what his fiancée was rambling on about, but he glanced down at the Daily Prophet to see a letter printed on the front page.

_A LETTER ON WIZARDING TRADITIONS_

_Dear Fellow Prophet Readers,_

_It has come to my attention as a born and bred Pureblood witch that our society in this day and age has forgotten the principals of which our world was created on. In the days before we realized muggle children had magical abilities and were accepted into our society wizards and witches followed a core moral code and belief system. This letter is no way condemning muggle-born wizards and witches or those who have muggle descendants. As a former widow of a Deatheater this may seem hard to believe, but this is a letter concerning the code and belief system of all of us that has fallen wayside._

_At one point, excluding our fellow muggle-born folk, we all descended from a Pureblood family and thus there were rules that everyone followed. Many traditional families such as my own still follow these rules, but it appears that the rest of society has forgotten them or has fallen ignorant to them. I am not here to preach these beliefs, but merely to inform the rest of the world. It seems that many people have either forgotten or have no idea about the foundations of what is the wizarding world._

_What exactly am I referring to may you inquire? Recently my son has become engaged and it appears that at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there has been much disturbance concerning him and other students who follow these neglected ways. As many Pureblood families know there is a certain moral code that we once had to abide by. There was no dating for us in our teenage years and our own parents and grandparents went through a practice known as courting where the two intendeds were allowed to get to know each other with the intention of marrying. In today's terminology one would call this dating, but as many know what happens when two young people date today is not what happened in years past. For many of us there was no touching of the hands allowed, no kissing, and certainly no acts of intimacy before marriage. Although things have been slightly altered today, much is the same as it once was for those of us who still believe in this tradition that has lost its weight in the world today. For our children dating is allowed, but the person must have the intention of marrying our daughters or sons. Kissing is prohibited until the two begin to date and giving oneself to the other is saved for marriage only. There is a dating period of one to two years for the engaged couple to get to know one another before the marriage takes place._

_Many of you may think these traditions to be archaic and absurd, especially for those readers that come from muggle families where this has been outdated for centuries, but why should we forget where we all came from? We are all part of this wizarding world and it is necessary to understand our history and to inform our children and others so that even if we choose not to follow this moral code then we can understand and appreciate one another. I am not commanding us all to follow these traditions, but rather hoping to inform everyone. Our children should not have to suffer for continuing to believe in what our world was founded on. Merlin and the Founders of Hogwarts complied with these rules, so why should we not?_

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Narcissa Malfoy_

 

By the time Harry was finished reading the letter his eyes were wide and he wasn't quite sure what to think. How had Mrs. Malfoy known what was going on within Hogwarts? He was pretty positive that Draco had not told his mother the things people were saying about him and his fellow Slytherins, but somehow the Malfoy matriarch knew and had decided to tell all in a letter to the Daily Prophet where the entirety of wizarding Britain would see.

"She really did this?" Harry asked, looking up into Draco's gray eyes.

The blonde nodded as he took the paper and shook his head with a rueful smile. "It will be printed in tomorrow's edition. She had this one sent over to her and she thought I should see."

"Well," Harry began slowly. "It's not exactly a bad thing, now is it? Maybe she's right and people will realize that these rules aren't something to sneer at and look down upon. At least people will be aware of it and they can make their own decision."

What Draco had said next, Harry hadn't expected, especially not in the middle of the library, but it was evident that the blonde meant it with every fiber of his being through the look in his eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" he said softly.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he felt his chest constrict, a feeling of elated happiness threatening to take over.

"I love you too."

Harry stood up and moved on the other side of the table, wrapping his arm around Draco's neck to pull him into a bruising kiss.

He didn't care if Madame Pince threw him out because nothing, absolutely nothing, could bring him down at that moment.

\-----

The only time Harry could recall Hogwarts being remotely quiet was after the Tri-Wizard Tournament in fourth year when Dumbledore announced that Voldemort was back and Cedric was dead. Whereas that silence was somber, this sort of quiet was pensive. Whispers ran throughout the castle like a gentle breeze in the grass and Harry knew that it all had to do with his future mother-in-law's letter in the Daily Prophet.

It was three days after the paper was printed that Hermione hurriedly came into the common room, her breathing heavy as if she had ran the entire way.

"Harry!" she cried, collapsing into an armchair. Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity while Ron merely stared at his girlfriend. "You will not believe what I just found out!"

"And what was that Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him, not appreciating his patronizing tone, but her glare quickly disappeared as she announced the news.

"Hannah Abbott is engaged to Zach Smith!"

There was silence until Ron began to guffaw loudly and uncontrollably. Hermione huffed while Harry frowned in confusion.

"What?" he asked. "Are you sure? How?"

"Well, you know that they are both purebloods and apparently some of the pureblood families are taking what Draco's mum wrote quite seriously. You know Hannah's aunt is head of the Wizengamot and Madame Bones made a statement to the Prophet this morning saying that she fully supports what Narcissa Malfoy wrote. She announced to the Prophet that her niece was now engaged!"

Ron continued to laugh in earnest and Hermione turned to him, both hands on her hips.

"What exactly is so funny Ronald?"

Wiping tears from his eyes Ron finally managed to speak. "They're engaged which means they have to follow the pureblood traditions now, yeah?" Both Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement and Ron's grin widened. "Well we all know that both of them have broken every one of those rules! Hannah was dating Ernie and then she cheated on him with Zacharias Smith at the end of last year. They started dating shortly after, but then Zach cheated on her with her best friend Lisa Turpin. The two broke up and they can't stand each other!"

Hermione's lip curled at the edge in amusement and Harry smirked, thinking that they all deserved what they got. Apparently Pansy was right when she said Hufflepuffs were the worst of the bunch!

"Well it is rather funny," interrupted Hermione, "but what happens if your mother decides to go follow these rules Ronald? Then what?"

The laughter ceased and Ron paled instantly. Harry glanced between the two and took this as his cue to leave.

"I'm going to go visit Draco, yeah?" he said, slowly edging towards the portrait entrance. Hermione and Ron were staring at one another and didn't even give Harry a second look. He quickly made his escape and headed towards the dungeon to tell Draco the news.

\------

The very next week it was officially announced that Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were dating. Two weeks after that Terry Boot and Daphne Greengrass were dating even though Terry was only a half-blood.

"I think it's safe to say that your mother has achieved what she set out to do, at least in Hogwarts," Harry told Draco as they sat under a tree some distance away from everyone else who was by the lake.

"Mmm, yes, I do think so," murmured Draco in agreement as he lay against Harry's chest. His eyes were closed in relaxation and the simple comfort of being close to Harry. "I haven't heard a bitchy comment from Lavender Brown in days so that's always an improvement."

Harry snickered while he carded his fingers through Draco's hair. "Yes, she's been relatively quiet lately, but sadly that can last for only so long."

They fell into a companionable silence until Draco spoke softly, his voice somewhat wary and cautious as if it was walking on glass.

"Mother sent me a letter the other day prattling on about how pleased she was with the letter and its response, but she also inquired what we were doing after Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his hands only pausing for a moment as they threaded through platinum hair.

"I need to start thinking about what I want to do after we graduate. It's not necessary for me to work, but I just can't live off of my inheritance and I really have no idea on what to do."

"You like potions and are good with them. What about something with that?"

"Perhaps. And what about yourself? I know we talked about it once before, but have you thought about it anymore?"

In all honesty Harry hadn't given it much thought. Ron was planning on going to the National Quidditch League Tryouts in mid-July, but if he didn't make that then he would fall back on Auror training which began in August. Harry knew Hermione would end up doing something within the Ministry although in which department he wasn't sure, but wherever she landed she would excel.

"I dunno. I could go into Healer training, but it's not something that I really want. Maybe I'm just lazy."

Draco laughed outright causing Harry to grin. The blonde turned his head to look up at him with mirthful gray eyes.

"You are anything but lazy. If anyone deserves a break to go off and spend copious amounts of galleons it would be you."

"Very true, but I think you would end up spending most of those galleons for me."

Draco playfully hit Harry in the stomach and a moment later Draco turned over on his stomach.

"What about becoming an Unspeakable?"

An Unspeakable? Harry had never thought about what exactly Unspeakables did ever since fifth year and the disaster in the Department of Mysteries. Did he really want to have to work where he lost Sirius? He had told Draco all about Sirius and what had happened that fateful day.

"You think I could do it?" he asked quietly.

Pale and slightly calloused fingers found his own and they intertwined together like knotted rope.

"Yes, I think you could. Perhaps you could finally find closure with what happened there."

Harry knew Draco would never suggest something that he would hate or couldn't handle and it was something to think about within the next two months.

"Maybe you're right."

"Just think about it. Another thing is living arrangements. You know we can't live together until we're married and mother will expect me to continue living at the Manor."

This never even crossed Harry's mind as he thought about life after Hogwarts. Where would he live? There was always Grimmuald Place and now that Voldemort was vanquished only Harry lived there. In the past he never had time to renovate it, but now that he had the opportunity perhaps it was time to restore the ancestral Black home and have it be a place that Sirius would have been proud of.

"I think I'll redo Grimmuald Place," Harry stated. "It'll give me something to do at least. You'll help, won't you? I'll need your fabulous fashion sense," Harry told Draco with a cheeky grin

"Prat," the blonde replied. "Yes, I'll help. It is a rather dour place. Does that house elf still live there?"

"No, he died shortly after the war," Harry said softly. He and Kreacher had their differences over the years and although he never quite forgave the house elf for what he did during his fifth year he reluctantly came to accept the creature.

"Oh. Well I suppose a house elf isn't really needed. He wasn't much use during the war though, was he?"

"Not much. I think he was very old and he didn't really have anyone to live for. Anyone he liked that is."

Draco snorted and a small smile played on Harry's lips.

"You won't mind having to floo and apparate back and forth then?"

"No, not at all," Harry replied and he felt Draco squeeze his hand. He looked down at the blonde and smiled at how content Draco appeared. Then he realized that he was part of the reason Draco was so happy and his smile widened.

\--------

"Draco thinks I should be an Unspeakable."

Ron only glanced up from the essay he was working on for a moment to indicate he heard what was said while Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Really?" she said with an apprehensive tone. "And what do you think about that?"

There was no need to state what was unsaid about Sirius since they all knew the implication.

Harry shrugged and picked at the edge of his own piece of parchment.

"It still hurts that Sirius is gone, but it's different now. I can tell Draco thinks I might need some sort of closure, but I think I've accepted his death, that he isn't going to come back."

There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke warily.

"That's good to hear, Harry, but what if you do become an Unspeakable? Do you think you may become obsessed with trying to figure out the veil? What if you find out that people who fall behind it aren't really dead? That wouldn't be healthy at all and it could be disastrous."

Trust Hermione to come out and lay it all on the table. The thought had occurred to Harry that maybe if he took this job he would become too obsessed trying to figure out what really lay behind the veil, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't let himself become ensnared in the past and what-ifs.

"I can't let myself do that, Hermione. It would be like going ten steps backwards and who is to say I would be working anywhere near the veil or with it? I'm sure there are a million things Unspeakables work on and what would be the chances that I would work with that? It's highly unlikely."

"Very true," she conceded and she sighed. "Is that really what you want to do?"

"It's the first thing I've been really intrigued by. I may wait a bit to apply since I've decided to fix up Grimmuald Place."

"Really mate?" said Ron for the first time. "It's about time. That place is absolutely dreadful."

Harry laughed and Hermione smiled. They all agreed that the old Black house was as dreary as dreary could be.

"I know. Draco's going to help."

"Are you both going to live there then after you marry?" Ron asked as he reclined back in his chair and stretched his arms behind his head. "I'm surprised the git would move in there and not the manor."

"What?"

Of course Harry had never thought as far in the future as to where he and Draco would live once they married; they were still dating after all. Did they really need to think about that now? And where would they live? Did that mean if they did move to the manor they would kick Draco's mother out or worse – would she live with them?

"You'll have to establish a permanent residence," Hermione explained. Clearly she knew he hadn't given this any thought. "Under normal circumstances you would be expected to move into the manor, but because you've taken the more 'dominant' role then you could live in Grimmuald Place. It's something you and Draco will have to discuss in the future."

Harry closed his eyes, his head aching with the information he had to think about. First a job and now this? Why couldn't things just be simple?

But of course he was Harry Potter and he was engaged to Draco Malfoy so nothing was easy.

"I guess, but I'll leave that for later. We have plenty of time to figure it out."

Hermione rolled her eyes and they all fell back into studying and writing essays except for Harry who could hardly concentrate.

\-----

Harry never brought up the subject of where he and Draco would permanently reside after they married because in all honesty he just wasn't ready to think about it. Things between him and his fiancée had already moved at a fast pace and was it really too much to ask to just enjoy being with Draco and getting to know him? Harry didn't think so and Draco never discussed their future plans or wedding either so he was quite content to leave things be.

The last month and a half of school had flown by, especially the last month as they were all preparing for N.E.W.T.S. The Gryffindor always knew that Draco was intelligent like Hermione, after all he was Head Boy too, but Harry never realized just how much he and his bushy haired friend were alike. Draco, like Hermione, had made out a study schedule and Harry had groaned on sight.

"What?" Draco had asked when he showed Harry his schedule. "I've always done this. I didn't receive ten O.W.L.S for nothing you know."

When Harry relayed this back to Ron and Hermione the redhead rolled his eyes while Hermione brightened at the message.

"Really?" she asked with intrigue. "I wonder if any of his study subjects overlap with mine. Perhaps we can rearrange things and study together. He is in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with me."

The two males sent each other worried looks at the intellectual monsters their significant others were.

Although Harry hated studying it had paid off when he felt the N.E.W.T.S. went better than he expected even though the results wouldn't come in for several more weeks.

And now Harry was sitting at his graduation ceremony with his fellow classmates as they all prepared for the next stage in their life. Both Draco and Hermione had given speeches before the students and their families in the Great Hall and each student went up to receive their graduation diploma. Before Harry knew it the ceremony was over and everyone was dispersing to find their families and friends.

Draco had found Harry still sitting and he gently touched his arm. Harry looked up to see the blonde beauty smiling at him and he nodded his head in the other direction.

"Mother is here waiting to see us."

Harry took Draco's hand in his and they made their way through the crowded Hall to find Narcissa Malfoy chatting with a dark haired woman. When she saw them making her way towards them she quickly ended her conversation and beamed.

"Congratulations boys. I'm so very proud."

"Thank you mother." Draco leaned forward as Narcissa kissed his cheek before she turned towards Harry. He wasn't quite sure if she had said what she did to make Harry feel included or if she truly felt that way. Slytherin mother-in-laws were always hard to read.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh please, Harry," she said with a wave of her hand. "Don't you think it's about time to call me Narcissa?"

Harry couldn't help the small smile that quirked his lips. "Narcissa then."

She leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek too before smoothing out her pale green robes.

"I made reservations at Tennyton's for at four this afternoon. I heard from Marsha Parkinson that they and the Notts were going there too, but I reserved us a private table. I'm sure there will be festivities this evening, but you won't mind giving up some time to your dear mother and future mother-in-law would you?"

She smiled sweetly at them and Harry knew that this was how she must have gotten her way with people. There was no room for argument, but the honeyed way she said it made it hard to disagree anyway.

"Of course, mother. Harry and I will go freshen up and then we can all walk to Hogsmeade together. It is a lovely day."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed with a clap of her hands. "Oh, there's Pippa Greengrass. I must have a word with her. Don't take too long, boys!"

Narcissa glided away and Draco turned towards Harry, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know she's a lot to handle sometimes, but are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Of course," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulling him in closer to his body. "We can go to the party for a little bit later and then head back to your room if you want."

Draco nodded and leaned in closer, smiling into the crook of Harry's neck.

"That sounds nice."

A kiss was placed on the top of Draco's soft hair.

"Let's find Ron and Hermione. I can introduce you to the Weasleys."

Draco pulled away with a look of horror written all over his face. "What? The Weasleys? They hate me!"

"Don't say that. Come on, I'll protect you."

Draco relented but grumbled the entire time as they waded throughout the crowd towards the Weasleys. Harry only grinned, glad that some things never changed.

\------

Harry and Draco remained in their formal clothes since they were going to Tennyton's and the robes were somewhat stifling as they made their way to Hogsmeade on the warm summer's day. Once the three arrived at the tea shop they were seated at the same table as the first time they met there and Narcissa repeated her congratulations to them.

Tea was served and Draco prepared Harry's tea for him. This time Narcissa glanced at them with a pleased expression.

"Tell me Harry, what are your plans now that you have graduated? Draco's never mentioned them, although I hear that you are re-doing Aunt Walberga's home."

Harry nodded as he took a sip of his tea before setting it doing gently. "Yes, I'm going to fix it up since it's not in great shape and Draco's going to help me." Her eyebrows rose in amusement at what Harry guessed was the thought of Draco doing manual labor, but they both knew he would do nothing of the sort. "I think I'll start that and then apply to be an Unspeakable."

Narcissa's eyebrow arched as if she were impressed, but Draco caught his attention.

"Is that really what you want to do?" he asked with a tinge of worry and concern. "I don't want you to think I pushed you into this, it was merely a suggestion."

Harry grasped Draco's hand and squeezed it while smiling. "You didn't pressure me into anything. I've thought about it and I think it still offers the excitement that the Auror program would have offered, but in a different way and it's safer. Like I said, I don't think I'll apply right now, but maybe in a couple months."

Draco nodded and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before they turned their attention back to Narcissa who was peering at them with a knowing look and smirk.

"Draco dear, have you thought about the apprenticeship Severus has offered you? He asked me about it this afternoon so you can't wait too much longer on a decision."

Apprenticeship? With Snape? Why had Harry not known about this and was hearing it for the first time? He turned his head towards Draco and frowned, clearly noting that Draco appeared flushed and kept his gaze straight on his mother.

"I will give him an answer this evening mother," he replied rather brusquely as if he wanted to push the matter to the side and move on to another topic which was probably true.

Harry's jaw clenched and he picked up his teacup rather abruptly, the china clinking together causing Narcissa to turn her head and Draco refusing to look over at him.

How could Draco not have told him about something so important as a job offer? It wasn't exactly a job, but it was something that would lead to one and Harry hadn't even been informed about it.

Narcissa must have sensed the tension for she changed the subject to their other classmates such as how Blaise Zabini would be leaving for Italy in a week's time to go meet his future bride's family. Harry could hardly concentrate on what she was saying and when neither he nor Draco participated she swiftly called for the bill and they were headed back to Hogwarts.

"I think I'll apparate from here," she announced once they stepped outside of the tea house. "I'd rather not trek to Hogwarts and have to wait for floo access. Draco, I'll see you tomorrow at the manor and Harry I'm sure we'll see each other very soon. We'll all have dinner next week together at the manor."

Harry jerked his head in a nod before Narcissa kissed them both and waved, the crack in the air indicating that she had left.

As soon as she had done so Harry began to walk, too angry to wait for Draco.

"Harry, please," the blonde pleaded, walking hurriedly to catch up to him.

He ignored his fiancé and Draco continued next to him in silence as they left the village and started towards Hogwarts on the secluded path.

"I wanted to tell you," Draco began. "I meant to tell you, but it never seemed like the right moment."

Harry stopped and turned quickly, causing Draco to stumble backwards. He noted that Draco looked worried and was upset at his own actions.

"Why didn't you then? I would have been happy for you, Draco, but you chose to hide it from me. Why?"

"I really don't know. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it so I never brought it up and I would be starting right away. I didn't want you to be upset with me." Draco's eyes never faltered from Harry's even as they narrowed. "And you never told me about being an Unspeakable. How long have you known that?"

It was Harry who broke the eye contact when Draco said this and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "A while now."

"So I have every right to be angry with you!" Draco retorted in agitation. "You kept that from me so I don't see how it's any different!"

"I didn't mean to!" Harry shouted back, his green eyes narrowed in anger. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry at Draco. Perhaps it was the fact that Narcissa had known before he had and he had fought with Draco so many times and for so long that this felt natural.

"Me neither! I didn't purposely keep it from you!"

Draco's hands were clenched at his sides and his gray eyes were glaring furiously at Harry. At the sight he deflated, all of his anger and irritation leaving his body and his shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so angry because you're right, I've known what I wanted to do and never told you."

Gray eyes softened and Draco stepped forward so that he stood in front of Harry.

"This is stupid. We're fighting over something so trivial when we should be happy and excited for one another."

Harry laughed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "You're right. Tell me about the apprenticeship?"

The blonde stared at him for a moment before he nodded and Harry knew that all was forgiven. When Draco stepped next to him he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and they began their walk back to Hogwarts.

\-------

Two months later Harry could be found settled in at the newly renovated Grimmuald Place while Draco still resided at the manor, although the blonde spent a great amount of time there when he wasn't working. Draco's apprenticeship actually took place at Spinner's End where the Potion's Professor lived, at least for the summer. For his first year Draco would study directly under Snape while his second year could take place elsewhere such as St. Mungo's. It was after a particularly stressful day for Harry's fiancé that found them cuddled up on a couch in one of Grimmuald's parlors.

"It was awful," Draco explained with a sigh as Harry carded his fingers through the blonde hair. "Snape was having me brew this terribly complex potion and it ended in disaster. Usually the harder ones take longer, but perhaps because this one appeared to be simple is what made it so difficult. I'm dreading having to brew it again."

"I'm sure it'll turn out just fine since you know what went wrong now."

"Yes, I hope so. Have you thought anymore about the Unspeakables now that everything here is in order?"

Grimmuald Place had in fact been finished for over two weeks now and the Unspeakable application had been on Harry's mind almost since the renovations were finished, but a seed of doubt still lay within him. What if he didn't get accepted or worse, he did and he couldn't handle the job? How would it appear to the other Unspeakables and everyone else to find out that the infamous Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort couldn't even get past his own inner demons?

"I have. I guess I just worry what will happen if I do get accepted. What if I can't cope with my job?"

"What do you mean?" Draco sat up and turned his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I mean what if it gets too much? If I don't like what I've been assigned or, with the chances I have, what if I have to research the veil? Maybe I think I'm ready to get past it, but what if I'm not?"

Hands cupped Harry's cheek and Draco's thumbs ran gently over his jaw.

"You're worrying too much, Harry, imagining the what-ifs. You can't think about it or it will get the best of you. If you truly don't feel comfortable with it, then don't apply. It was merely a suggestion and you know you could do anything you wanted to."

Harry felt his heart flutter and he leaned forward to kiss Draco. It was not their usual gentle and soft kiss, but hard and passionate, tongues battling one another and hands grasping to find unclothed skin.

When they broke away Harry leaned forward, his forehead against Draco's and he was painfully aware of both of their erections, but unfortunately neither could help out one another. Damn rules.

"I love you," Harry said, green eyes looking into gray.

Draco smiled and Harry couldn't help but smile back because the blonde looked absolutely stunning when he smiled genuinely.

"I love you too."

\-------

The very next day Harry went to the Ministry to apply for the Department of Mysteries. As he stepped off the elevator and into the atrium he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders just by taking this one step. Draco was right, that he was worried too much about possibilities that may or may not occur. He just hoped that he would be accepted.

As Harry walked through the large atrium and past other witches and wizards he heard his name being called.

"Potter!"

Harry turned and his eyes widened in surprise. Blaise Zabini was striding towards him and wearing tailored designer robes that Harry had never seen even Draco in. Wasn't Zabini supposed to be in Italy?

"Zabini," greeted Harry while the two shook hands. "I thought you were living in Italy."

"I was, but only for a short while. I got married and now we've just moved back. You don't expect the husband to move to where the wife lives, do you?" Zabini asked with a toothy grin.

"No, I suppose not. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks, Potter. What are you doing here in the Ministry? I always tagged you as one to avoid this place."

Harry let out a short laugh and shook his head. "I try to, but I just applied for the Department of Mysteries."

"Really!" Blaises' face indicated his surprise, but he nodded as if impressed. "Well I hope you get the job. I just accepted a job offer to be an assistant for a Wizengamot member. Have to start somewhere, yeah?"

"I suppose so. Does Draco know you're back in town? He never mentioned it."

"I don't believe so. We just came back last weekend, but I imagine we'll be seeing each other at many events now. The Gala is only a few weeks away and I know the Malfoys never miss that."

Events? Gala? What on earth was Zabini talking about? Not once had he or Draco attended some sort of event or ball since they became a couple, but it sounded like these sorts of soirees were the norm. Harry wouldn't be surprised.

"Er, right. I guess we'll see each other then."

Zabini laughed and Harry wasn't quite sure at what, but the other man clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll send over an owl and we'll all have to get together, yeah? Invite Pansy too. She'll have all the dirt on everyone since they've graduated."

Harry grinned and Zabini laughed once more before waving goodbye and moving towards the elevators.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to think, but he saw himself surrounded by several Slytherins in the near future.

\-----

"Oh, that," Draco said after Harry had mentioned the gala that Blaise had told him about. "Every year before we went back to Hogwarts all the Purebloods would get together and have some big swanky get together. It's called the Gala, but it's just a fancy name and excuse for the Purebloods to show off their money, clothes, and whoever is hosting gets to brag about it. I think Evelyn Rochester's family is hosting it this year. She was a year below us."

Harry hadn't argued with Draco about it and just accepted it as one of the many things he would have to get used to. When he told Draco about the get together Blaise suggested Draco perked up.

"That would be wonderful. You can invite Granger and Weasley if you please, but I'm really not rather fond of Weaselette." Harry snorted and Draco smirked. "And we could have it here! Show Pans and Blaise your new place."

Harry agreed and as usual Draco took over the planning, Harry content enough to give his opinion when Draco asked.

The get together was held the following weekend, just one week before the Gala.

"I'm thoroughly impressed, Potter," Pansy told him as she admired an ancient Black artifact that had been found up in the attic, one of the few that wasn't cursed with dark magic. "You're just lucky that Draco was here to help you with it all."

Hermione, who was standing nearby, stifled her laughter, but Pansy caught it and smirked at her.

"Why thank you Parkinson. It's nice to hear that from someone who has such an eye for design."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at this for a moment until she raised an eyebrow and gave a nod of her head.  
"Draco's lucky to have you Potter. And speaking of I need to talk to him. I just saw Hannah Abbot the other day and I swear she's gained about a stone and all in the stomach area if you catch my drift. Quite the scandal."

The Slytherin brunette slinked off leaving Harry and Hermione chuckling at her antics.

"I must say I'm quite fond of Parkinson," Hermione admitted. "She's very witty."

"That she is. And quite intimidating, like a certain former Head Girl I know." Harry playfully bumped her shoulder and Hermione laughed.

"How are things with Draco?" she asked. Harry's eyes darted towards where Draco was conversing with Blaise and his new wife. As if Draco felt Harry staring the blonde's gray eyes strayed towards Harry and he smiled warmly at him before turning back to his conversation.

"They're going well," he replied, turning his focus back to his friend. "He's doing well in his apprenticeship and we're happy. We've been keeping to ourselves really and haven't been out too much in the public together. I just didn't want to deal with the Prophet and everyone else."

"You can't keep hiding forever, Harry," Hermione scolded. "Do you think it would change what you two have?"

Harry shrugged, not quite sure himself. Things were going well with Draco and it seemed too good to be true. His life had never been peaceful and when he had been happy it always seemed to end abruptly.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed. The other girl was always perceptive and seemed to read his mind. "You've never let others get to you before so why should you now? If you worry that Draco would leave you then that's preposterous because he wouldn't."

She sounded so sure and perhaps there was a seed of doubt in his mind that someone else could come by and sweep Draco off his feet or some other force would cause them to call off their engagement. Yes, he had defeated Voldemort, but Draco had cared nothing for the title others had given him and who was to say Draco wouldn't one day wake up and realize he had made a mistake by accepting Harry's tentative friendship in those last five months at Hogwarts?

An arm slipped around his waist and he hadn't even noticed Draco had come up to them. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile before slipping away.

"What's wrong?" Draco murmured. "Did Granger say something to distress you?"

"No," he said softly, turning his head to look at Draco. "It was my own thoughts. I was thinking we should go to the Falcons game this Sunday."

Draco's eyes brightened and he appeared surprised. "Really? Do you think we can still get seats?"

"Of course. I think it'll be nice to get out some, don't you?" Harry was secretly pleased with himself, knowing that the Falmouth Falcons were Draco's favorite quidditch team.

"Yes. I'd love to fly right now. We haven't flown in quite some time."

Harry abandoned his drink on the windowsill and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, not caring that nearly everyone else in the room was staring at them.

"We'll go tomorrow, I promise."

Draco leaned forward as if to kiss Harry, but he remembered where he was and pulled away slightly. It was one of those Pureblood rules Harry knew; no public displays of affection such as kissing.

Instead Draco put his mouth next to Harry's ear and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too," Harry murmured, his eyes shuttering closed as his arms tightened around Draco.

No, no matter what happened Harry would not give Draco up. He was worth fighting for.

On Sunday the two apparated to Falmouth where Harry was able to secure a private viewing box for just the two of them. Naturally people stared, whispered, and pictures were snapped, but Harry followed Draco's cue of smiling serenely and ignoring everyone.

"I really think Rosher could be seeker for England in the World Cup next year," Draco commented as they saw Falmouth's seeker do a spectacular dive in order to try and throw off Newcastle's seeker.

"He is good, but have you seen the Spanish seeker from Barcelona? I heard he's a force to be reckoned with and if the rest of the team is good then they could be the team to beat."

They chatted back and forth for a bit while watching the game until the crowd began to cheer in earnest as the seekers chased after the snitch. Harry had to agree that Draco was right; Ethan Rosher was an incredible seeker and the Falcons had an excellent keeper to boot. If they kept in good form and were able to put together a formidable team then England could have a promising chance at the Cup next summer.

The following week after the quidditch match and the week right before the Gala they accepted an invitation to dine at the manor with Mrs. Malfoy.

"Harry, are you almost ready? I think mother is going to give me a lecture to say that I've been spending too much time here. She probably thinks my virtue has flown out the window and she'll be an overprotective and overbearing mother hen. Harry! Harry, are you listening to me?"

Draco entered Harry's bedroom while putting on his cufflinks to find Harry staring at a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Love, what is it?"

Harry's lips quirked at the pet name Draco had taken to calling him recently. He felt the bed dip next to him and Draco rested his hand on his thigh.

"What's wrong?"

Harry looked at Draco with a smile on his face and he handed the letter to Draco who frowned with concern but readily accepted the letter.

After reading it the blonde turned towards Harry with a grin appearing on his face, but it disappeared quickly.

"This is fantastic, Harry! The Department of Mysteries accepted your application! Or are you having second thoughts now? You know if you are that's perfectly acceptable and you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Draco, calm down. I'm fine and yes, I'm happy. I think I'm just shocked, really. I guess I didn't expect to be accepted."

"Pshh," Draco replied with a wave of his hand. "You were a perfect candidate. This calls for a celebration, although I don't think my mother is quite the company we would want."

Harry laughed and stood up, holding out his hand to help Draco.

"Perhaps the good news will divert her attention from the fact that you practically live here."

Draco smirked before pecking Harry on the lips.

"Well aren't you a little Slytherin?"

Harry only smirked back.

\------

As Harry watched Draco primp in the mirror he only had one thought. He really wanted to fuck the blonde. Well, not so much fuck him as make love to him, but what he really wanted to do was move past this kissing stage and actually touch the pale skin that lay beneath his posh and well-tailored clothes.

He released a sigh of longing causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow and turn away from the mirror.

"What's wrong? Is it the Gala? I promise we won't have to stay long."

"No," Harry replied with a shake of his head. He wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him in close so that their bodies were touching and there was no mistaking that Draco could feel Harry's erection.

"I can't wait til we're married," Harry murmured against Draco's neck.

"And why is that?" Draco's eyes fluttered closed as Harry licked his pulse point.

"Because then I can divest you of all of these clothes and have my wicked way with you."

"Sex?" Draco asked, his eyes opening and a slight frown marred his face that Harry couldn't see.

"Mhmm," was the only reply.

Draco pulled away and plastered on a smile while he smoothed out his robes.

"Yes, well, next year, right? Really we must be going."

Harry himself frowned when he heard Draco's light tone, but he was easily able to read the blonde to know that something he said had upset him, but what was it?

Trying to push the issue to the back of his mind he followed Draco outside of Grimmuald Place to the apparition point before taking his hand and apparating away.

\--------

When they apparated outside of the mansion a soft glow of light emitted from it, but Harry knew inside waiting were a bunch of former and current Slytherins.

Draco took his arm and together they walked towards the front where a butler took their cloaks and guided them towards the ballroom.

"Are all pureblood houses this way?" Harry muttered under his breath, but Draco heard him.

"You've seen the manor."

"Grimmuald Place doesn't look this way."

"That doesn't mean you can't add on if you want to."

The conversation was put to an end as they entered the brightly lit ballroom where above them chandeliers shone and all around them people were dressed in their finest.

"Oh look, there's mother. Let's go greet her."

Still holding on to Harry, Draco led them towards where Narcissa was talking to two equally blonde women and when she spotted them she nodded her head in their direction causing the other two to turn.

"Mother," Draco greeted as he stepped forward and kissed her cheeks.

"Draco, you look quite dashing. And Harry, so do you."

"Narcissa." He moved forward so she could kiss his cheeks before stepping back and seeing the other two women looking over him quite critically.

"Aunt Adrianna, Simone, I didn't expect either of you to be here."

The older blonde woman, Draco's aunt, drew a thin smile. "We just got in last night, Draco dear, and haven't you heard? Simone is engaged to Edward Winters. I believe he was two years ahead of you, was he not?"

"Oh, Edward, yes, I believe so. My congratulations, Simone. And speaking of engagements this is my own fiancé, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Aunt Adrianna and my cousin Simone. Simone attended Beauxbatons."

"Very pleased to meet you," Harry replied with a smile and he stepped forward to kiss each of their cheeks because according to _Proper Etiquette in a Pureblood Society_ it was the correct greeting for Purebloods, but neither woman stepped towards him. Harry blushed and stepped backward and he refused to look at either lady.

"We all must dine for supper at the manor one day soon," stated Narcissa and there were murmurs of agreement.

"There's Blaise and Pansy," Draco muttered to Harry with a nod of his head in their direction. When Harry saw the other two Slytherins he was sure he had never been so relieved to have seen them before.

"I'm sure we'll see you all more this evening, but if you'll excuse us," Draco said politely.

They turned away from the women and while they made their way towards Blaise and Pansy Draco explained who the two women were.

"My Aunt Adriana is my father's sister. She was married to a Frenchman and moved to France after their engagement and Simone is her daughter, her only child. I had no idea that she was even engaged."

Harry made no comment about Draco's extended family members, but it was no surprise that they were Malfoys due to their uptight attitudes and Adrianna looked like a female version of Lucius. Not that some of the Black members of Draco's family were any better, but at least Narcissa had welcomed him and Andromeda had married a muggle. Harry had nothing pleasant to say about Bellatrix.

"Draco, you look absolutely fabulous," crooned Pansy. "And is that a muggle suit? I told Theo he needs to get some muggle outfits because they look dashing! Potter, you look delectable. If I were Draco I'd have you wear a suit every day."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled while Draco berated his friend.

"Honestly, Pansy," the Slytherin sighed. "Stop ogling my fiancé. And where is Theo anyway? And where's your wife, what's her name again? Natalia?"

"How do you get him to listen, Harry?" said Blaise with a mock glare towards his friend. "It's Elisabetta. I think Theo was introducing her to some people."

"Isn't that your job?" Draco retorted without a glance towards his friends as he grabbed two flutes of champagne from a nearby waiter.

"Draco, stop it," demanded Pansy. She turned her attention to Harry while Blaise and Draco fell into silence at her command. "Draco told me you were accepted as an Unspeakable. Congratulations Potter."

Harry gave a nod and blushed. "Thanks. I start training on Monday."

"Congratulations!" Blaise said. "I guess I'll be seeing you about the Ministry more, huh? We'll have to get lunch sometime you know."

"Once I figure how things work down there I'll be sure to send you a note."

"Theo wants to apply for Auror training," Pansy interrupted. "I told him it was too dangerous, but he insists that's what he wants to do. I think he'll have to wait til the winter batch goes through though."

Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco pulled gently on Pansy's arm, murmuring a "we'll be back".

"So Potter," began Blaise and the two launched into a conversation, not even noticing that at some point Pansy had come back, but alone. Her usually plump lips were in a thin line and she was scowling.

"Have you set a wedding date yet?" Harry asked, but apparently that was the wrong question to ask since the brunette glared at him.

"No, Potter. Have you and Draco?"

"Erm, no. I think a spring wedding would be nice though."

Pansy's features softened and she nodded. "Draco always liked spring. Plus, you have more options for color schemes. Have you thought about them? You would look good in green, of course, and black and white is always chic."

They chatted for a few more moments until Harry noticed that his champagne was dwindling and that Pansy didn't have a glass.

"How about some more champagne?"

Blaise declined and Pansy accepted so Harry went off in search of a waiter. He perused the crowded hall looking for the men decked out in black and white when he saw Draco. Where had Draco been anyway? He never came back with Pansy and he had forgotten to ask when he saw the woman's demeanor when she rejoined them.

Draco was speaking to his cousin Simone, although he appeared irritated by the way he was scowling and his arms were crossed. His cousin didn't appear any happier as her hands were on her hips and she was throwing him disgusted looks while they argued. Harry ducked into the hall by where they were standing so they wouldn't see him, but he could still hear what they were saying.

"Still, Draco," he heard his cousin say, her English having a slight French accent. "Harry Potter! He was raised by a bunch of mudbloods and even if he did defeat the Dark Lord he put your father in Azakaban! Where he died!"

"Don't say that word," Draco hissed. "You can't go throwing that word around, Simone. I never cared that Harry was the Savior or any other nonsense. You've only heard what my father has said about him."

"Oh really?" she shot back spitefully. "What about all the owls you sent saying how much you hated him? How you couldn't wait until the Dark Lord killed him? I do recall you saying he would rue the day he ever crossed a Malfoy and now you're marrying the bastard?"

"I was angry then! I didn't understand things."

The girl laughed hatefully and Harry cringed.

"You love him don't you? That's pathetic, Draco, and you know it. You were supposed to be the man, Draco, yet here he is and you're all submissive on him. He hated you too you know and one day he'll realize that he still does and you'll be stuck with him. You'll be miserable and regret that you ever made amends with Harry Potter. He's taking advantage of you yet you're too blinded by stupid love to see it."

Heels could be heard clicking against the marble floor and Harry knew that Simone had walked away. He didn't dare go to Draco because then the blonde would know he had eavesdropped. He heard a sigh before Draco moved off himself, but Harry couldn't be bothered to move at that moment. Yes, he knew Draco loved him, but what if Simone was right? She was a bitch, but there were a couple points that worried him. Draco didn't care for his father, but it was Harry's fault that the man was placed in Azkaban. Could it really be possible that Draco inwardly blamed him for his father's death? And what if years, maybe even months or weeks from now, Draco realized that he didn't want to be with Harry? It was always a niggling thought that caused him to worry about his and Draco's future.

Reluctantly Harry went back into the ballroom and found Draco talking to Blaise and Pansy, but Theo and Blaise's wife Elisabetta had also joined them.

"Did you get lost Potter?" Pansy said snappily. "You didn't even bring me back a glass!"

"Sorry. I – I got caught up."

The woman glared at him and Draco stared at him with concern.

"I'll get you one Pans," stated Blaise and the other man went off.

Draco and Harry only stayed a bit longer before bidding the group goodbye.

"What about your mother and family?" Harry asked as they left the ballroom.

"It's fine," Draco merely replied, thanking the butler for retrieving their robes. They walked out into the cooling night air to the edge of the grounds before apparating back to Grimmuald Place.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked once they were back. He placed his robe on the sofa before turning towards Draco who had yet to take his own off.

"I'm fine. You seemed strange when you came back from wherever."

Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry looked away when he couldn't stand the blonde's scrutiny any longer.

"I just had to step outside for a moment," he lied. He chanced a look at Draco to see gray eyes boring into him for a moment longer before he turned away.

"I'm going back to the manor tonight," he stated. "I need to speak to mother."

"Oh," Harry faltered. Although he and Draco had done nothing further than kiss they did share a bed together at night, both fully clothed. Harry usually slept without a shirt, but the first night he did so Draco had blushed and stuttered, politely explaining to Harry that they both should wear shirts and pants to sleep for now.

"I'll owl you tomorrow."

Draco stepped forward and kissed Harry's cheek and he saw that the blonde was clearly troubled, no doubt from his cousin's vicious words.

When Draco left Harry felt unsettled, as if they had taken a wrong turn and now he was lost.

\------

Over the next several weeks Harry barely saw Draco. The first week consisted of Harry's basic training in the Department of Mysteries and during his second week he was given his assignment. For the rest of the week he was training for his specific area as an Unspeakable and when he returned to Grimmuald Place he was exhausted. Meanwhile, Draco had been working even more diligently in his apprenticeship and since the night of the Gala he had not once spent the night again at Grimmuald Place. Harry refused to discuss the problem with Ron and Hermione and he wondered how long this tension between he and Draco could go on for.

It was one of the few evenings where the two were together and they were sitting at dinner in an awkward silence. Harry desperately wanted to say something, to tell Draco he was worried the blonde would leave him and would find someone better, but the words couldn't come out.

"Simone's engagement party is this Saturday evening at the manor. Mother will expect us."

"Alright," Harry agreed softly, even though he had no desire to be around her or her mother. He did not want to be around people who would be fawning over this girl's happiness when he himself was feeling miserable. And why couldn't he just talk to Draco about it?

The blonde was up and moving, retrieving his cloak before Harry even realized it and saying goodbye, that he would see Harry at the manor on Saturday at six.

\------

On Saturday Harry apparated outside of Malfoy Manor and made the ascent up the hill to the front door. He felt ridiculous that he was engaged to the future owner and yet he still had to knock. Something was wrong with that picture.

A house elf opened the door and took Harry's cloak. He needed no further directions to where everyone was at and when he entered the ballroom he found it was already filled with people.

"Potter," said Pansy almost as soon as he came in. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were on her hips. "Why on earth are you just arriving? And what is wrong with you and Draco? Don't play stupid with me either."

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair causing it to be even more disheveled than normal.

"Draco's been acting strange around me. I overheard him at the Gala last weekend."

And because Harry was feeling so desperate now and the fact that Pansy was one of Draco's best friends he divulged what happened at the Gala and how he was feeling to her.

"Potter, you are an idiot as is Draco. The man loves you and you love him. He won't leave you, I promise. I think when you killed the Dark Lord your mind got warped somehow. Now go find him."

He only felt slightly reassured by her words and he went in search of his fiancé, finding him standing next to Narcissa, Simone, and a man who Harry supposed was her fiancé.

"Harry dear you're here! We thought perhaps you had forgotten!" cried Narcissa when she saw him.

A strained smile was plastered on his face as he greeted her and offered his congratulations to the newly engaged couple.

"Why thank you, Harry," Simone simpered.

"Draco, can I speak to you?" Harry asked, ignoring the woman.

Draco nodded and they exited the ballroom, Draco leading them up the stairs and towards his room where they both knew no one would find them.

They entered and Draco placed a locking and silencing spell on the room before turning towards Harry. For the first time Harry noticed that Draco looked miserable, his face was paler and his looks were less pristine than normal although he still looked beautiful.

"I know you're unhappy with me Draco, and I know I've been acting strange." Harry paced back and forth, not daring to glance at Draco. "At the Gala a few weeks ago I overheard your conversation with your cousin. I – I know I'm the reason Lucius ended up in Azkaban and I don't want you to hate me for it. I know there are probably hundreds of better bachelors out there than me, but I do love you. I want to get married to you and have gray or green eyed babies who are snarky and have terrible hair, but if you aren't happy then I understand. I wouldn't make you stay with me."

A hand placed on his arm stilled him and Harry turned towards Draco, his face unreadable.

"I know I should be upset you eavesdropped on my conversation with Simone, but I don't think like her, Harry. I once did, but after everything that happened…I'm not like that anymore and I think you know that. You can't blame yourself for what happened to my father." Draco pressed his hand more firmly into his arm as if to make sure Harry understood the importance of what he said. "Neither mother nor I hold you accountable for it and you shouldn't either. As for me finding someone else that's impossible. I love you silly and only you. We've had our differences in the past, many of them, and we'll have them in the future, but I know we're good together, Harry. I just know it and I hope you realize it too."

"I do," Harry began, but Draco held a finger to his mouth to silence him.

"I'll admit I was slightly irritated before the Gala when you made the comment about you looking forward to marriage for the sex. I was hurt because I thought maybe that's only what you were looking for, but I spoke to Pansy and after calling me an idiot I know she's right. Of course I look forward to that and I know it's difficult that we can't have sex at the moment, but I promise it will be worth it."

Harry couldn't resist any longer and he wrapped his arms around Draco. The feeling of Draco in his arms once again made him realize how stupid they both had been. He loved Draco and Draco had loved him, whatever made him think differently?

Their mouths met and their tongues wrapped around one another, exploring each other's mouths. Harry hummed in contentment and they fell back towards the bed and he reveled in the feel of Draco's body against his. Perhaps he couldn't have sex with the blonde now, but he knew Draco was right, that when they finally did get married it would be worth the wait, just like when he had kissed Draco for the very first time.

"Harry," Draco breathed when he pulled away for a moment. "I – we can, um, feel each other, if you want."

If he wanted? What sort of statement was that? He knew Draco was more than likely nervous, but he gave an affirmative nod and kissed his fiancé again, this time more slowly.

His hands roamed over Draco's shirt-clad chest and he began to unbutton it slowly, his body relishing in the feel of Draco's long slim hands feeling his body. When the shirt was finally unbuttoned Harry pushed it off pale shoulders and he gently pressed kisses on Draco's throat. He slowly kissed and nipped his way towards the blonde's chest where he licked the rosy nipples. Draco gasped and his fingers tangled in Harry's hair.

"Not fair," the blonde mumbled.

Understanding him, he quickly divested himself of his shirt and their mouths found each other's once more while their hands roamed. Draco's unexpectedly palmed his cock causing Harry to gasp.

"I'm sorry," Draco said after quickly pulling his hand away.

"No, no, don't be sorry. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go that far and was surprised, that's all."

Draco nodded and they tentatively took their trousers off, but left their undergarments on. It didn't stop either of them from touching each other's cocks and shortly after they were both moaning their releases.

They both collapsed on the bed, but Harry had enough energy to find his wand and mutter a cleansing spell. Once he did that Draco curled on Harry's chest and placed a small kiss there.

"I think we may have broken some rules."

Harry laughed while threading his fingers in Draco's hair and the blonde soon joined in his laughter.

"I think it's more of an unsaid rule," Draco explained. "You aren't supposed to have sex til marriage, but everything else in between is rather ambiguous."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Of course! Was I – was I okay?"

Harry looked down at Draco to find gray eyes looking at him with a glint of hope and worry.

"You were perfect."

"So were you."

They fell into silence and Harry closed his eyes, content that things between him and Draco were back to normal and better than ever.

"Harry?" Draco murmured, his own voice sounding sleepy.

"Mmm?"

"Remember when you mentioned babies?"

"Yeah?"

"I really hope they don't get your hair."

Harry laughed, his chest slightly shaking Draco, but the blonde didn't seem to mind since he grinned up at him.

"A boy with dark hair, gray eyes, my snark and your big heart. Can you imagine it?"

As Harry thought about Draco's words and closed his eyes he could see it. He could see it perfectly and it was exactly what he wanted too.

\-----

The summer soon faded into autumn and with that came Narcissa's more persistent questioning about the wedding.

"Darling you must have discussed it somewhat! I believe the agreement was to be married within a year or year and a half after the engagement. Weddings take months to plan!"

Harry silently placed his robe in the closet as he approached one of the sitting rooms that he now knew Draco and Narcissa were occupying.

"Mother," Draco huffed. "Harry and I have been engaged for six months. Is it really necessary to start planning a wedding six months to a year beforehand?"

"Yes! Simone is already planning hers!"

"Well Simone is a stuck up bitch who only cares about getting all over Winters' money.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! You will not say that about your cousin."

Harry stifled a laugh as he could only imagine Draco's disdainful glare.

"She is and you know it mother. Her mother is a Malfoy."

"And so are you and your father."

"Well I suppose it's a good thing I have Black genes too, now isn't it?"

Harry pressed his hand tightly against his mouth to hold back his laughter while Narcissa laughed openly.

"Are you this charming with Harry?"

The blonde didn't reply and Harry entered the room to see Draco sipping his tea and Narcissa sitting in a chair across from him.

"Hello Harry, dear," she greeted.

"Hello Narcissa." He kissed her cheek before taking his place next to Draco who had already begun to make him a cup of tea.

"How is the Ministry, Harry?"

Draco handed Harry a cup of tea and placed his own kiss on Harry's cheek and he smiled his thanks.

"Just fine. I'm enjoying it."

"Well that's just wonderful. You know I was just discussing with Draco the wedding. He tells me you two haven't started to plan yet."

Harry eyed Draco who was glaring at his mother.

"I was thinking the spring," Harry stated, recalling Pansy's words. "Maybe late March or early April."

"The time of renewal," said Narcissa with a quirk of her lips. "Very appropriate."

"And maybe black and white," Harry continued. He chanced a look at Draco whose eyes were wide. "Unless we think of something better."

"It's a start. Well boys, I'll leave you two be. Thank you for the tea, dear."

Narcissa rose and bid them goodbye and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I do like the spring," Draco said and Harry smiled.

"I know. And if you don't like black and white we can have whatever you like."

"Mmm," murmured Draco as he tucked his feet beneath him and leaned against Harry's chest.

"It's very chic."

Harry chuckled as he remembered Pansy's exact words. It seemed that the Slytherins even thought alike, although that wasn't surprising to Harry.

"But a deep purple would look lovely too. It'd go with your eyes."

"Whatever you want love, whatever you want."

\-----

It seemed that after that moment he and Draco had finally begun to be in wedding preparation mode whereas before Harry realized he was engaged, but he was content to just be with Draco. Now he was ready to be married to the man.

It was a cold early December day and Harry was sitting inside Ron and Hermione's flat, his hands being warmed by the cup of hot chocolate.

"So you've for sure decided to have the wedding at Malfoy Manor then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said with a nod. "There's a gazebo in the back that will be beautiful when we put flowers all around it. They do have lovely gardens."

"Is it true about the peacocks?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco says they're there, but I've yet to see them."

"Back to the important stuff," Hermione huffed. "Have you even gotten him an engagement ring yet, Harry?"

"What! I thought those were for girls."

"Honestly!" she said with exasperation. Sometimes Harry wondered why she put up with him and Ron, but he knew that she loved them even if she had to quote _Hogwarts A History_ to them on a monthly basis because they were somewhat clueless. "Just because you two are gay does not mean he doesn't deserve an engagement ring. The actual wedding band is very thin and when you two get married it will meld together with his engagement ring."

"Oh. Well why has he never mentioned it before?"

"I don't know Harry, but now you know so you need to go buy one and surprise him with it."

The next day Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to purchase Draco an engagement ring. He was no good with picking out jewelry and needed a woman's expertise and Hermione was more than happy and willing to help.

"I don't want anything too flashy," Harry told her as they perused the glass cases filled with diamonds after diamonds. "I know Draco likes people to know he has money, but he's not as over the top as everyone assumes."

"So no large stones. How about this one?" Hermione suggested, pointing to a ring in the back of a case. "It has an emerald in it. I think he'll appreciate it since it reminds him of you."

"It's pretty, but I want something simple. I'm sure he won't forget that I'm the one who gave it to him."

"That's true."

They continued to look and even after the jeweler offered her assistance Harry still wasn't able to find anything that he thought would fit his fiancé. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration when he saw the perfect band.

"That one," he said, pointing to the silver ring. It was a simple band that was neither too thin nor too thick and it had five small diamonds across the top of it. It was elegant, but not garish.

"Oh, that's beautiful, Harry," said Hermione after she walked up by him and peered at it.

"Would you like me to wrap it up then?" the jeweler asked and Harry nodded.

"What about the ring size?" Harry asked his friend as he watched the lady carefully put the ring in a box.

"When you put it on his finger it will instantly form to fit him."

Harry nodded and paid for the ring, eager to start formulating a plan where he would give it to Draco.

\-----

With Christmas approaching he knew that if there was a perfect moment to give Draco the engagement ring then that would be the day, but Harry decided to wait. He wanted to separate the two events and in the end Draco would appreciate it more. The two spent Christmas morning and early afternoon with Narcissa at the manor and in the evening they went to the Weasley's. On Boxing Day they were content to lounge around Grimmuald Place together and enjoy their new gifts and first Christmas as a couple together.

They went to Blaise's mansion on New Year's Eve and thankfully it was a rather small party of mostly seventh year Slytherins and a few of Blaise's friends from the Ministry.

Harry and Draco were talking to Tracy Davis and Terry Boot when they saw Pansy dash across the hallway crying while Blaise crept inside of the ballroom.

Draco raised an eyebrow and excused himself, pulling Blaise aside and out of the room.

"Draco says you two are planning on a spring wedding," Tracy stated and Harry turned back to the conversation, smiling at the engaged couple. Harry had completely forgotten that Terry Boot and Tracy Davis were together at the end of Hogwarts and when he saw the couple at the party he eagerly sought out the former Ravenclaw.

When Draco came back some time later with neither Blaise nor Pansy in sight Harry quickly excused himself from his current conversation and went over to the blonde who had gratefully accepted a drink from a house elf.

"What was that all about?"

Draco downed the rest of his drink before answering.

"Remember how Pansy liked Blaise in school, but she couldn't do anything about it because he was already in an arranged marriage?" Harry nodded, not entirely sure where this conversation was headed, but he had a feeling it was anywhere but good for the two parties involved.

"Well it's just been affirmed by both that they've been having an affair since Hogwarts ended."

Harry's mouth dropped open, not expecting this.

"Even though he's married and she's engaged?"

Draco grimaced and nodded, waving over another house elf. He accepted another drink and Harry pointedly looked at it.

Sighing, Draco set the glass down and rubbed his forehead.

"Yes. They haven't had sex, or at least Pansy says they haven't. She says they've kissed and he's taken her out on dates though."

"Then why doesn't Pansy break off her engagement and Blaise divorce his wife if they love each other?"

Draco smiled sadly at him and shook his head.

"If only things were so easy. Blaise is married and it's a lifelong commitment, Harry. He can't divorce Elisabetta or vice versa. Pansy's engaged and yes, she could technically break off the engagement, but it would be a huge scandal and she'd be looked down upon by the Purebloods so it can't be done."

As Draco explained everything he suddenly became uneasy at the words. What if he and Draco didn't work out? They would be stuck together unhappily for the rest of their lives. And what if for some reason their engagement was broken? Draco would be a social outcast from the world he grew up in and his future wouldn't be very prosperous in the relationship department.

"I can see your brain over thinking this, Harry. We are not Pansy or Blaise," he stated firmly, his look hard and unforgiving. "You best get it through your thick head Potter that you and I are meant to be. I know I'm quite intimidating, but I think you've faced worse things, no?"

Harry smiled and pulled Draco close to him, embracing the leaner frame and burying his face in the melon scented strands of blonde hair.

"You're right. I just wish we could do something to make them happy."

The grip around Harry tightened as if Draco never wanted to let go.

"Me too, but this is what they chose. I can only be there to help them pick up the pieces once things fall apart."

"We'll both be there." They fell into silence for a moment until Harry pulled away, his hand finding Draco's. "How about we get out of here then? Ring in the New Year, just you and me. I don't think anyone else will be much company right now."

"You're right. Pansy left and I think Blaise is avoiding me at the moment. You still have that bottle of champagne right?"

Harry smiled and nodded, leading Draco out of the ballroom and towards the nearby floo.

"We can open it when we get home."

Home. It was funny how he thought of Grimmuald Place as his _and_ Draco's home and he hoped that they could continue to call it that even after they married. He wondered if Draco thought of Grimmuald Place as his home more than the manor now since he spent most of his time there anyway.

He pondered this as they flooed back and settled into their sitting room, Draco retrieving the champagne and two glasses, while Harry conjured a fire in the grate. The fire was crackling when Draco came back, handing him a flute.

"This is nice," said Draco as he lay back against Harry. "How about we put on some music?"

"Alright."

With a wave of his wand music softly wafted around the room and both were content just enjoying each other's company in silence.

During a lull in the music Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and bent his head closer to Draco's ear.

"Marry me," he whispered.

Laughing, Draco turned his head slightly to look up at Harry. "I'm already engaged to you silly."

"Yeah, but your mother did that for us."

He gently pushed Draco up in a sitting position who was gazing at him with a raised eyebrow. Setting down his glass on a side table, Harry got down on one knee. Gray eyes widened in surprise at the gesture and when Harry pulled out the black velvet box.

"Marry me, Draco."

Draco gasped when Harry opened the box and he saw the platinum band with the small diamonds inlaid.

"Harry, I – it's beautiful."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, you prat! We're already engaged. Did you think I'd say no?"

Harry shrugged, but grinned. He took the band gently out of box and put it on Draco's finger, watching as the slightly too big band shrunk to fit.

"I love it. And you."

Draco gave him a long kiss before pulling away and holding out his hand, admiring it.

"It's simple and elegant. Just perfect."

"I'm glad you love it. I honestly didn't really think about a ring before and I'm sorry I'm just giving it to you now."

Harry sat back down next to Draco who was still gazing at it.

"I thought about it briefly, but it was more of a passing thought really. I knew we would get bands at the ceremony and everyone knew we were engaged anyway."

"You still could have said something!"

Draco rolled his eyes, snuggling up to Harry once more.

"Well now I have one so it doesn't matter, but really Harry, thank you," he said, his voice softer now.

"You deserve it. Even if you are a git sometimes."

A playful punch landed on Harry's arm and he laughed.

"Well like I said, you're a prat. I guess we make a perfect fit then."

"Yes, we do, don't we?"

\------

Shortly after the New Year began they set a wedding date for April fifth. Narcissa was in a frenzy saying that three months was too short of a time to prepare a wedding. Did they not realize they had to find caterers, pick out flowers, and decide who would be invited among the many things to do? And in only three months! Both Harry and Draco knew that if anyone could help them prepare for their wedding in time then it was Narcissa who was more than happy to complain to them about the short notice, but also ooh and ahh over every decision they made.

"How is the wedding coming along?" Hermione asked one late February day while they sat in a pub. "It's only a little over a month away now!"

"Yeah, mate, I can't believe you're for real marrying the ferret," added Ron after he brought over their drinks.

"Well I am. Just wait until we have baby ferrets," Harry teased. Ron spluttered and paled while Hermione laughed.

"Ugh, baby ferrets. Don't make me picture it, Harry!"

"And what about you two?" Harry asked. "When are you two finally going to get engaged?"

Hermione blushed and Ron's face turned as red as the roots of his hair.

"Well," began Hermione after she finally recovered from her embarrassment. "We decided that we wanted to wait til after Ron's finished with auror training to get married and that's still a while away."

"And after that you'll have a hoard of red headed children spouting off intellectual things."

"Harry!" chided Hermione.

"Mate! What's gotten into you? Not Malfoy I hope."

Harry was the one to splutter this time and he laughed, glad that some things never changed.

"No, not Draco."

"Have you and Draco decided where to live after you marry?" Ron asked, finishing off his drink.

"We decided to stay at Grimmuald Place and let Narcissa have the manor. We'll have a room there for when we visit, but for now Grimmuald Place will be our permanent residence."

"Oh that's wonderful, Harry," said Hermione, her hand finding his and squeezing. "Sirius would be happy for you."

Smiling, Harry gave a nod. "Yeah, I think he would be too."

Chips were passed around and another round of butterbeers was ordered for old time's sake.

"Harry, we really are happy for you. Just think, this time last year you were just becoming friends with Draco and now you two are getting married!" stated Hermione.

It was strange to think that an entire year had gone by when it had seemed much longer. The day when he first saw Pansy crying in the dungeon and when Draco told him about the Slytherin's secret seemed so long ago because many things had happened within the short amount of time, but he wouldn't change anything about it.

\-----

Harry was a complete mess and he could barely knot his tie.

"Here, let me," said Hermione, pushing his hands out of the way and doing it for him.

The day had finally come. Today he would finally be married to Draco and could call him his husband. His husband! Just the thought made a grin appear on his face and he couldn't hold it back.

"There," said Hermione, smiling at him in the mirror. Ron joined them and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Looking good mate. I bet Malfoy can't wait to hit the sack with you."

"Ronald! Honestly!" cried out Hermione, placing her hands on her hips of her dark purple dress. "This is supposed to be a romantic day and all you can think about is sex! Does two men doing it appeal to you?"

Ron paled and began to stutter instantly and Harry laughed.

"N-no! Of course not! No offense mate. I don't need the vision of you buggering Malfoy."

"None intended, but it is a bonus of getting married."

Harry grinned and Hermione muttered under her breath something along the lines of "boys".

There was a knock on the door and Narcissa peeked her head in before stepping in the room in a lovely lilac dress.

"Harry, darling, you look so handsome! Draco will love it."

"Thank you Narcissa. You are quite fetching yourself."

Narcissa laughed girlishly and waved her hand. "So charming. But we're ready to start so you best get moving! We can't have one of the grooms be late now."

Harry nodded, his palms beginning to sweat, and the three friends followed Narcissa out of the room and towards the back gardens of the manor.

The gardens were a lovely mix of a different variety of purple and white flowers and their closest friends and family were sitting in front of a beautiful gazebo, hundreds of flowers winding their way around it. Harry took his place at the front with Ron and Hermione next to him and he nervously waited for Draco to come out.

The violins softly began to play and first walked out Pansy and Blaise before Harry saw his future husband. He was dressed almost exactly like Harry, matching dark purple tie and all, except the flower on his lapel was white instead of Harry's purple.

Narcissa was walking him down the aisle, but Harry barely registered her presence because his eyes were focused on Draco who was also looking solely at Harry. When it was time to give him away, mother and son turned to one another and Narcissa placed a kiss on his cheek before taking her seat.

"Everyone be seated," stated the wizard who was officiating their wedding. Harry and Draco stood by each other, their hands grasping each other's as the wizard asked them to recite their vows.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, willingly bind and commit yourself to Draco Abraxas Malfoy for as long as you live, body and soul?"

"I do," Harry stated confidently, knowing that he believed in those words with every fiber of his being.

"And do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, willingly bind and commit yourself to Harry James Potter for as long as you live, body and soul?"

"I do."

Draco's hand tightened around his and Harry smiled, not able to contain the happiness he was feeling. As they slipped their wedding bands on their fingers Harry felt the magic binding them, the warmth and utter happiness surrounding himself and Draco before it slowly faded. Draco's expression was one of pure elation and they leaned towards one another, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

"I now pronounce to you Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter!"

Together they turned towards their friends and family who were all standing and clapping, many of them whooping and shouting their congratulations.

When the reception was over with Harry eagerly side-long apparated with Draco back to Grimmuald Place and they quickly made their way towards the bedroom. Once their fancy suits were scattered across the plush carpet they fell against the bed, Harry immediately finding Draco's mouth and kissing it until they needed air to breathe.

"Harry, please," moaned Draco, his hips arching up towards Harry.

"Shh, be patient."

"Patient?" Draco growled. "I've been patient for nearly a year, Potter. Now put your hands on me and get moving!"

Harry pinched Draco's behind and smirked at the scowl he received. "It's Malfoy-Potter now and if you don't listen I'll bind your arms."

Draco flushed and Harry smirked, cataloguing the information to use for in the future. Maybe they could put their old school ties to use.

Harry leaned down to lathe Draco's cock with his tongue which in turn earned him an earful of beautiful moans. He reached for the lube and put a healthy amount on his fingers, slowly inserting one at a time and moving them around enough so that Draco would be adjusted.

"Harry, Harry," Draco chanted over and over and Harry knew that it was time.

He slathered his cock in lube before placing a pillow under Draco's hips, knowing from his extensive reading that this would be the most comfortable position for them the very first time.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, leaning down to kiss Draco's stomach. "I'll go slowly."

Draco nodded and gave him a reassuring smile before Harry began to push in. There was a sharp intake of breath after the first inch was in and Harry paused. His hand found Draco's and for a moment they just held hands until Draco squeezed his, indicating that he could move. He slowly pushed in more and more until he was fully sheathed and he was content to just stay there for a moment, relishing in the fact that he was inside his husband and it was oh so tight.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly, his hand brushing Draco's leg.

"Yes." The voice was strained, but Harry knew Draco was okay when he bucked his hips. "Move."

Harry gently moved in and out of Draco, their moans and groans a sound Harry knew he would never tire of, until he picked up the pace and began to move faster.

"Harry, Harry, I -," started Draco, but he ceased speaking as he came. The tightening around Harry's cock caused him to come and carefully he pulled out of Draco.

He grabbed his wand and whispered a cleansing spell before lying next to his husband.

"How was it?" Harry murmured after Draco turned to face him.

"Wonderful. You were perfect."

"You were fantastic."

Leaning forward Harry gently kissed Draco before pulling him in and wrapping his arms around him.

Closing his eyes, he thought about how much he loved the man in his arms and how much their lives had changed. Who knew that the gossip mill around Hogwarts would have caused him to reach out towards Draco? The rumors had been a complete lie, but Harry knew one of the many fabricated lies was true. His Slytherin was indeed sexy and he always would be.

 


End file.
